Running, Trust, and Hope
by RidingtheRoughWaters
Summary: Speedy shoots an arrow into the sky in an attempt to reach the "shooting star." Last time I checked, shooting stars don't fall and explode. Rating may change later in story! Rob/Star BB/Rae Cy/Bee Kole/Jerico Jinx/Flash
1. Prolouge

Running, Trust, and Hope

Prolouge

I ran into a dark alley and caught my breath. I wouldn't-no, couldn't be caught again. No. Not again. I glanced for a second. Just a second. The coast was clear. I ran down the street once again. The canal couldn't be that much farther away. I saw it and ran full force over there. I didn't stop and leaped over the big rush of water. I didn't usually do that but I didn't want to risk taking the bridge directly. I ran and ran.

My lungs were burning once I had finally collapsed on the ground. I don't know how long it was before I had finally caught my breath, but when I did I took a last look at the town I was leaving. To most people, it wasn't normal to leave from town to town. I was a loner. Except for my one friend that had stuck surprisingly with me for the past year and a half. Hope. That was her name and that was the reason why I hadn't killed myself yet. She gave me hope, determination to keep going-no matter what obstacle was left in my way. I took a look at the night sky. It was covered with tiny, sparkly stars that seemed to lovingly litter the sky but for good reason that no one would really want to argue with.

I ran to where my "place" was. I packed it all up into my biggest blanket and walked towards the road. I had learned to survive on the wilderness, er woods, around me. I don't exactly have the perfect life, some would say I had before..._this_ happened. I sighed and kept walking.

"_Leaving again?" _Said a voice in my head. I nodded without looking knowing who it was.

"_When will it stop?"_ the voice asked again. The voice sounded more like a kitten, a baby cat, talking in human form. I looked down at Hope. Hope was my only companion, "I ask that question every day," I replied. She nodded and kept walking.

It was dawn when we found ourselves on a cliff overlooking a city. I sighed as I watched the sunset begin the day of this town. I couldn't help but feel a sense of peace come over me. Like I knew this place would take care of me-care about me. I pushed the thought aside and walked towards the city not knowing a new adventure would start soon and soon would change my life forever...


	2. Two Months Later

Running, Trust and Hope

Chapter 2

Tina's POV

2 months later...

I walked into the soup kitchen and was instantly greeted with a bunch of "Hellos!" and "Hey!" I smiled and waved to everyone as a greeting. They smiled back. I walked to the kitchen part of it and saw Carol Beecher. She was one of the nicest, most generous, caring, listening person I had ever met. She was like another mother to me.

"Hey Carol!" I greeted. Around the corner of the kitchen were a few hooks holding aprons. I grabbed one and in a drawer picked out a hair net.

"Hello sweetie! You do know you don't have to help!" she said smiling.

"I know I don't _have_ to. I _want_ to," I said emphasizing the words. We both smiled. This is how it went everyday and this was my favorite part of the day. A few more people came, some for seconds and some who had just come through the door. I greeted them all with a smile and gave them the food. I looked at the clock and it said it was 12:15 P.M.

"I'm gonna grab some grub," I said grabbing a tray and put the food on it. It was a ham and cheddar cheese sandwich with a salad and some water. I sat at a table filled with other nice people. We all had something in common. We all lived in poverty. I would barely admit that to most people except here where people know me. Well, almost know me that is. Carol doesn't live in poverty. She lives in middle class, in a nice two-story white house. I haven't been inside it before but it looks pretty nice. Carol comes here because she's generous and she loves people. A little bit after I sit down, Carol comes and sits down with us and we all talk and laugh.

Soon, our group, Carol, and I have to clean up and pick up the soup kitchen. It will open up again tomorrow at lunch. Carol along with everyone else thanks me and says bye as I leave. I wave as I walk out the door. It's the middle of May now. This is almost the longest stay in a city I've had in quite a while. I think I might stay here. I notice it will get dark soon so I hurry in the shadows of the alleys before the sun sets. Unlike my past "homes", I actually find a roof over my head that isn't a piece of cloth. It's an abandoned warehouse and I put my "room" in the second story which overlooks quite a bit of this street and other things. I luckily get there just as the sun sets. I collapse on an old, squishy mattress that I had somehow managed to lug in from the junkyard. Surprisingly, it was clean when I got it. I knew it must have been there for a few hours tops and no more. I watched the sun set until the stars shown in the sky.

This is when the real fun begins! I snatched my three or four inch, golden-colored plated disc and ran up to the roof of the abandoned warehouse. I waited for a few minutes taking it in. There was a slight early summer breeze that blew through the strands of my short black and pink hair. I threw my disc with my right hand to my left like a frisbee. It spun in circles as it went by and then got bigger as it came back to me like a boomerang. I jumped in the air and it landed right under me. It was a small hovercraft that I could control with my mind. I had done tons of practice so now it was easy. It was golden-colored, plated metal around the round rim of it and I standing on a dark purple kind of black surface that was on top of it. It was symmetrical you could say. I flew off on my hovercraft into the night. I heard my friend calling me and I slowed down and waited for her.

"_Going for another fly?"_ she asked while on her hovercraft. I nodded.

"_Yep. Don't worry I won't be out long,_" I assured her. She bobbed her head.

"_Okay. Not out too long. You know what they'll do if they catch you_-" she warned me before I cut her off.

"_Don't worry! I'll be fine and I'll be back in half an hour at the most. Okay?_" I reassured her.

"_Okay,_" she sighed. "_Bye_!" She meowed as she flew off back towards the warehouse. I went the opposite way, not knowing my life would change by one arrow shooting for the stars...


	3. Shooting for the Stars

Running, Trust and Hope

Chapter 3

Raven's POV

Here's an update on what the Teen Titans have been up to for the past two months. Two months ago, there was barely any villain activity so Robin decided for all the Titans to house at the Titans Tower here in Jump City. Sure there are a few robberies here and there but nothing really major if you ask me. Titans East and West, even Kole and Jericho are now housing with us. Sure we had our fights , but it's been two months now. Okay, we're _still_ adjusting to it but I know in the long run we'll be okay.

The whole gang was out tonight-a Saturday night. We were all out on the roof looking at the stars. We were all hanging out, talking and laughing. As much as I don't like to admit being very happy, I was happy. I was pleased and was more social and laughable tonight than I usually was. Beastboy was coming up with bad jokes and yet they were so bad we laughed so hard until we cried. Beastboy was plenty more than satisfied himself.

Soon couples cuddled together and watched stars go by and twinkle and shine. Obviously Robin was holding Starfire, Kid Flash had his arms around Jinx who looked actually happy instead of threatening to cut his arms off. Kole and Jericho were close together off to a small corner to the side with their hands touching both thinking no one was watching. It was so cute watching them look at the stars, then Kole would say something and then Jericho would sign something to make her blush. Yeah Jericho uses American Sign Language. Nobody really knows except for Kole may know or have a hint, but I think it has something to do with him not wanting to speak. Sounds like Kyd Wykkyd but either way I'm cool with that. Then I heard someone sit by me and for once in a long time I didn't know who it was. I looked and couldn't believe that Beastboy was sitting next to me. Pretty brave if you ask me.

Aqualad and Speedy were talking like they were best friends for years and laughing about probably some sick jokes about Robin and Starfire or something. Then a shooting star went by and almost all the girls went "Ooh!" or "Ahh!" Then Bumblebee said quickly, "Quick! Make a wish!" I think almost everybody closed their eyes and made a wish. I closed mine and mouthed mine. "_I wish for a new adventure!_" I had mouthed. I didn't really think it would come true but it did.

Then another shooting star went by but slower. It seemed to have a yellow colored tail following it as it streamed the sky.

"I'm gonna catch this shooting star!" Speedy cried but jokingly. He had his arrow tailed all the way to the back as he aimed carefully. Then it flew off into the night sky. Then all of a sudden, the yellow-colored shooting star's tail was gone and then we all heard a little girl's scream. Not from below, from up high and far away-from the "star's" direction. We all watched it tumble and fall faster than I thought it would, into the bad part of town.

"I don't think that was a shooting star Speedy," Bumblebee said. The "star" kept falling and then when it hit something it made a loud "crash" and then all of us looked away then looked back. The falling "star" had now lit a huge warehouse on fire. I watched for a few seconds in awe at what had just happened. Had my wish come true?


	4. A Survivor

Running, Trust, and Hope

Chapter 4

Raven's POV

The fun was immediately over after the warehouse was set on fire. Robin stood up as we all watched him. Speedy and Aqualad were already standing but I stood up and Beastboy followed my actions. Starfire stood up beside and slightly behind Robin.

"Let's go!" Robin said loudly. Starfire floated then picked Robin up and were in the lead as they flew towards the warehouse. Bumblebee and Cyborg followed intently as did Beastboy and I. Beastboy changed into a pterodactyl and flew and I was slightly ahead of him. I don't know if the others followed but we flew fast. I saw Aqualad in the distance swimming really fast. Once Beastboy and I arrived, Robin was calling for any survivors in there. Starfire was scouting from the outside. Cyborg was using almost every vision to see if any life was in there, he would've use infrared if it weren't for the fire getting in the way of that. I didn't know where Bumblebee was. Beastboy and I ran over to Robin.

"Robin! What do you want us to do?" I asked him.

"Raven, try to find any survivors on the inside. Beastboy try to scout any life from the outside-what Starfire is doing. Aqualad!" When he noticed Aqualad he ran over to him and told him what to do. I teleported inside and what was once a cool almost summer night environment changed into a deadly, flaming hot fire. The roof and other parts of the house were crumbling down. I thought I saw Bumblebee but then a big chunk of the ceiling above me crashed down almost on top of me.

"Bumblebee!" I cried hoping for an answer.

"Over here!" was her answer. I teleported over to where I thought I heard her and then suddenly I noticed I was almost on top of her and immediately flew slightly to her left.

"What exactly are we looking for?" I asked her.

"Survivors and whatever that 'star' was I guess," was all she said before she flew off to the next story. I went to the next story below, the opposite way Bumblebee was going. After a while I couldn't take the flames anymore and I couldn't find anyone so I teleported outside. Robin came over and before he could ask I shook my head. I looked around for Bumblebee but I couldn't find her. Was she still inside?

Bumblebee's POV

I was still inside the flaming building.

"Anybody over here?" I asked yet shouted at the same time. No answer so I walked in. It looked like a decent bedroom but it also looked like nobody had been in here in years. There was an old bed as I walked around it. I looked on the other side of the bed and there I saw a little girl unconscious on the floor. Poor girl. I ran over to her and checked her for any injuries really quick. I knew I should've done that outside but it was my first instinct. She had quite a few scrapes and in a few places bleeding but she was mostly burned. I carried her as I flew outside.

"Over here!" I screamed to the Titans. Raven flew over immediately as if she was worried. She was never worried or at least I thought. If she ever was, she sure never showed it. She looked at me then the small girl in my arms. I knelt her down gently to the ground and Raven looked over her. She healed the really bad places where she was burnt and a few places where she was once bleeding.

"She needs to get somewhere cold," Raven said as she touched the girl's forehead. I took her into my arms and Raven and I flew back to the Tower immediately and were the first ones in the infirmary. Raven strapped her in the infirmary thing as she screamed at me to turn the thermostat for the infirmary down nearly twenty degrees! That would be freezing! But I didn't wait to protest and just did as she said.

After a few minutes the Titans came into the infirmary and almost instantly after they took a step shivered and hugged themselves as if to keep their warmth to themselves. Slowly the girls' pulse was coming back to normal and she had come out of her unconsciousness but fell into a deep sleep. I understood that part.

Robin came in a little bit after that and motioned for us to step outside the infirmary. Kole decided to stay behind and watch her in case anything happened. We all walked to the Living Room. It was the main room where Beastboy and all those boys watched movies and played video games. The same room where it held the kitchen and well, yeah. We all crowded around the round, black couch. I was one of the few that stood.

"Well, what are we going to do with her?" Jinx asked impatiently after what seemed like a long hour of silence. All of us didn't exactly know what to do with her either. I looked over at Robin hoping he might have an idea. He looked as lost as the rest of us. I wondered if he had the slightest clue of what to do anymore.

"We're going to let her stay here until she's well again," was all he said. We could do that.

"What if she doesn't have a home?" Kole asked from the infirmary door.

"What makes you think that?" Robin asked. Kole shrugged.

"Just wondering," Kole responded.

"Is she awake? Did she ask you?" Robin asked her. Kole shook her head.

"No, she's still sleeping. I was just curious, you know?" Kole answered. Robin got curious at times too so he decided to keep quiet and talk about something else in a way.

"Does anybody have any other ideas? Suggestions?" Robin asked to everyone. No one said anything.

"Good. Well, I'm going to call it a night. Goodnight!" then he walked to his bedroom. All of us followed his actions except for me. I walked to the infirmary.

"I'm going to watch her if you don't mind Kole," I offered. She shook her head and stood up.

"Okay. Thanks Bee!" then she left to go get some sleep. I pulled up a chair and sat close to the girl. I put my hand over hers and squeezed it. I leaned close and could hear and feel her breathing. What a miracle to crash and then survive! I don't know why but I felt as though I wanted to protect her. She was small but she looked taller than Mas y Menos. I smiled and stayed up half the night before I fell asleep waiting for a brand new day.


	5. Meatlovers or Veggie?

Running, Trust, and Hope

Chapter 5

Hope's POV

She was supposed to be back _hours_ ago. Where is she? I pace back and forth on the cement floor of the side walk in front of my "home." I can sense where she is but I'm afraid that if I go there too I'll captured too. Then who will save her? I go with my sense to find her and find myself on the docks looking at the Titans Tower.

Beast Boy's POV

I wake up in late morning and get dressed still kind of groggy. I walk to the Living Room and find everyone else there still awake. Robin and Starfire are hugging in the corner over something Starfire "accomplished." I wish Raven and I were like that. Oh gosh, I'm going through this again. Dude, you are only friends with Raven. Friends. _Just_ friends. Nothing more. _But you want to be more than friends with her_, says a voice in the back of my head. Ugh. _So what?_ I ask myself mentally. _Ask her to go do something_, says the voice. I look for her around the room and find her in the corner reading a book. _But she's reading a book. She hates it when someone interrupts her when she's reading or doing something! Do I really want to become green chocolate pudding in one second?_ I tell that voice. _You know deep down you want to see her smile again. She's dying for someone to join her in an activity. Ask her!_ The voice says. _No way! She already thinks I'm a green weirdo! I was able to sit next to her last night without her threatening to send me to a million other dimensions! I was lucky!_ I exclaim back at myself. _NO you weren't lucky! Just go up and start up a conversation with her. _It says back. _No-_ I try convincing myself. _Go!_ It says. I find myself walking up to her nervous.

"Uhh, hi Raven," I greet nervously. Her eyes stare angrily over at me from the security of her book.

"Bye," she says with ice in her voice as she starts reading her book again.

"Uh Raven?" I ask her still nervous.

"Yes?" she asks impatiently as she shoots daggers at me from her eyes now just overlooking looking at me.

"Did you want to do something?" I ask her.

"Like what?" she asks as she eyes me carefully.

"Um, like hanging out with a few other people?" I offer looking over at Speedy's group that was laughing. There was Speedy, Kid Flash, Jinx, Bumblebee and Cyborg. I look for Robin and Starfire. Robin is going to another room, who knows and Starfire is going to the infirmary to probably check on the girl. I look back at Raven who has her book down, almost closed with her thumb holding the page she was on.

"Um, sure?" she says. I smile actually amazed that she said yes. She puts her book down on the table and walks with me to the couch. We sat down on the two remaining seats of the couch and listen in on the conversation and easily join in. For a while I think and conclude it's not weird if you argue with yourself. It's weird if you argue with yourself and _lose_.

Raven's POV

I join with Speedy's group along with Beast Boy. I'm actually kind of glad he asked me. But you won't find me admitting that. Actually there's a lot of things I won't admit doing or thinking of.

"Say, it's almost lunch time. Should we go get some pizza?" Speedy asks.

"Yeah! Meat lovers!" Cyborg yells triumphantly. Bumblebee is to his right as she laughs and a few others laugh. The corners of my mouth turn up into a small smile. I see Beastboy smiling too then says, "Veggie pizza!"

"Who wants Meat lovers?" Cyborg asks. His hand, Bumblebee's, Speedy's, Kid Flash's hands raise.

"Who wants Veggie pizza?" Beast Boy asks. Jinx, Beast Boy, and I raise our hands. I don't know why I raised my hand but something told me to.

"No meat?" Kid Flash asks Jinx. Jinx is on his right.

"Not today," she teases him. I smile just watching them. I look at Beast Boy to notice his eyebrows are raised looking at me.

"What?" I ask him. He shakes his head, smiles, and turns his attention back to the group. Soon after that, we leave downtown for pizza.

Beast Boy's POV

Kid Flash, Jinx, Speedy, Cyborg, Bumblee, Raven, and I were downtown eating pizza.

"I change my mind. I'm eating meatlovers!" Jinx declared. I smirked.

"That's no problem. Beast Boy and I will share one," I heard Raven say. I looked at her blinking wondering if I had heard that come out of my dears' mouth. Okay, she's not _my _dear but a guy can dream can't he? She noticed me practically gawking and was about to give me _that _look so I cut it out before she said something.

We ordered our food and started talking once again.

"Do you think that 'shooting star' was that girl?" Jinx wondered.

"Probably. I don't know that many shooting stars that scream like a girl, do you?" Raven answered.

"What was she doing up there anyway?" Kid Flash asked.

"The real question is _how_ she got up there. You'd whether need to fly or have some pretty advanced technology on your hands," Cyborg informed.

"Yeah. I know for sure this isn't your normal everyday girl," Bumblebee said.

"You're tellin' me," I say. Our pizzas come as Cyborg and Kid Flash have an eating contest. Cyborg wins. I notice Speedy is looking down at his pizza untouched. That's so unlike him.

"Oh sorry Speedy. We didn't mean to make you feel-" I try to apologize but he cuts me off.

"It's okay," he says staring down at the pizza. "I'm not hungry," he says quietly then pushes the plate away and walks outside and down the street. I stand up but Raven stops me.

"Let him be," she says quietly looking me in the eye. Her purple eyes are so convincing and beautiful. It seems as though time has stopped for just a moment and everything in the world is finally perfect. Then I snap out of it and sit down. I look away feeling the heat rise to my cheeks, so I run my hand through my hair to make myself cool instead of looking weird.

Raven's POV

I had stopped Beast Boy from going after Speedy. I stare into his green eyes and find myself lost in them as if lost in time searching for an answer but as right there in front of me-like I was realizing it for the first time. He sits down turning away. I turn my head the other way feeling a slight blush coming on my upper cheeks. I try to act like nothing happened by fiddling with my straw of my soda while biting my lip.

"Raven, are you okay?" Bumblebee asks me. I got kind of jumpy there.

"Uh, yeah. Totally okay!" I say quickly.

"Beast Boy-?" Cyborg begins to ask.

"I'm fine! Oh look! I'm out of soda! Be right back!" He leaves to 'refill' his soda. All of us knew that was a lie-even he knew that. It wasn't even empty. I took a deep breath and relaxed. What was I getting so worked up over? I ate my pizza like a good normal girl. It was mainly cheese pizza. Cheese was good, I preferred toppings but I liked cheese too. We soon got done with our pizza and went back to the Titans Tower. Let's just say it was a pretty quiet walk there.

Raven's POV

The Titans and I were relaxing for at least an hour after lunch. About two o' clock. It was pretty quiet but everyone was doing the same thing-relaxing. Then all of a sudden all of us heard a scratch at the door. Most of us would just open the door but something was weird going. We all had that feeling. I was the only one brave enough to stand up and walk over to the door. The feeling was getting stronger with every step I took towards the door. Whatever was on the other side of the door scratched again. I closed my eyes, turned the doorknob and opened the door waiting for...for something...


	6. Cat or Kitten?

Running, Trust, and Hope

Chapter 6

Raven's POV

I opened the door, revealing a tiny, white, soft-looking kitten.

"Aw!" I heard some girls behind me coo. I picked the kitten up then all of a sudden it looked kind of mean and then a white haze or something fell around both of us. I was too stunned to do anything. When the white haze fell, the kitten wriggled its way out of my hands and ran on my arm, leaped off my shoulder and landed gracefully on the ground.

"What did you just do?" I questioned the cat. It seemed to read my thoughts.

"_I'm not a cat! I'm a kitten! Now if you would be-_" I cut it off.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! What are you-?" this _cat_ cut me off!

"_Please point me in the direction of my friend,_" it said then turned very serious when I didn't move. "_Please_."

"Second door to the left, you can't miss it," I told the cat. It took a few steps then turned its head to look at only me then said, "_Kitten_."

"Whatever!" I say. I sit down on a couch.

"Were you just talking to a _cat_?" Jinx questioned carefully.

"Kitten," I corrected.

"Why-?" I heard Kid Flash start.

"You didn't hear her?" I asked them. They all looked at each other then at me like I was crazy. _Raven you're not going crazy. Just everyone else on your team. Sure accuse them! _I mentally thought to myself. I looked past the crowd looking at me strangely and saw the kitten. The kitten was prancing to the infirmary and then when I stood up, it ran into the infirmary. I walked to the infirmary with a few people watching me and others walking behind me. When I reached to the door of the infirmary, the kitten had already fitted herself under the girls hand. It heard me and moved its head to look at me.

"_Do you have her...stuff?_" she asked me.

"What?" I asked confused.

"_Her outfit. You replaced her outfit with an ugly, hospital outfit. Where's her outfit?_" she asked me again clearing it up. 'Oh', I mouthed. I turned around and looked at the others.

"Uh...where's her outfit? Her clothes?" I asked them. Kole looked at me weird and walked past me into the infirmary and pushed a button on the wall, which pulled out a strip of metal holding her clothes neatly folded. Kole looked at me confused. Then the kitten moved out from under the girl's hand and jumped over the obstacles to the metal strip and looked through the clothing. Then the kitten found her belt and bit onto a disc and carried it to a medium sized area in the corner of the infirmary and threw it at me. I expected it to hit me or something but it went back and enlarged to some huge hovercraft or something. She scratched a certain piece of it and it popped out like a toaster. She freaked out a little bit then calmed down as she grabbed something small, closed the compartment, and then it instantly just miniaturized into a disc that seemed to fly all the way back to where it was on the girls' belt. The kitten jumped over the same small obstacles and then reached the girl. She scratched at the side of the item. Then meowed with frustration and distress. Speedy stepped forward and took it from her and looked at it.

"An MP3 Player?" he seemed to question, looking at the furry little fur ball

I took a deep breath and looked the other way. He shrugged and turned the switch and gave it back to the stupid kitten with caution. _Man that cat is annoying_, I thought.

"_I'm a kitten!_" she screamed at the ceiling. Then she glared at me and hissed. I glared back at her. She took the MP3 Player and somehow got the ear buds to her ears. The kitten waited patiently waving her tail back and forth to the side of her looking concerned. After a minute or two, she meowed. She walked over and poked the girl's chest.

"Meow," she meowed sadly with desperate hope. The girl slightly moved.

"Meow," she meowed again with alarm and so much hope left in her voice. She seemed to be saying her name or something. _Now_ I couldn't understand. The girl moved her head slightly and the kitten meowed again. She moved her head again, with more force this time.

"Easy," Kole said taking the girls' other hand. The kitten meowed looking at the girl. The girl opened her eyes and got herself to sit up.

The girl rubbed her head, looked around then at us. She was soo confused.


	7. Meeting Volts

Running, Trust, and Hope

Chapter 7

"Volts" POV

I looked around at all the weird, new faces that were all staring right back at me. I hate it when people stare at me. I also don't like it when I'm confused.

"Uh, could someone please tell me what's going on?" I asked politely yet trying to hide the confusion but failing.

"Oh, you fell from the sky and crashed and were in a fiery death trap so we saved your butt and kept you safe here," said the one with the mask, black hair and yellow cape. He had quite a complicated outfit if you ask me. So many details to it.

"Wow," was all I could say. I would've said a pretty nasty comeback right at him but I was still confused so I decided to shut up.

"Are you alright? Do you feel any pain? What's your name? Where are you from?" A red head girl said floating above me and getting closer and closer to me before I nearly fell over the bed.

"Sorry about that. This is Starfire, I'm Bumblebee," said a tall, pretty black girl in a black and yellow outfit with wings.

"Uh, hi." I said making a quick wave at them and biting my lip. They all stared at me. "What are you guys staring at?" I asked them getting annoyed.

"Oh, sorry," said a dark hispanic man who was right by my face. It's a wonder that I didn't see him before. I screamed with fear in my voice thinking it was..him. I hid my face under the blanket cowering. Even though I had only seen the right side of his face, I thought it was him. He put his hand on me, as if stroking my hair.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you there," the same man said. It was then I realized something-it wasn't him. I breathed a sigh of relief, his voice didn't sound like his. I peeked over the blanket just in case and then I saw the rest of his face and body. Half or more of his body was covered in something electronic. It fascinated me and I grinned.

"Sorry. I thought for a moment you were...," I said then continued on more quietly, "someone else." I looked away feeling a little bit awkward and felt my legs curl up and then put my arms around my legs. He sat down on the side of the bed and patted me on the back.

"By the way. I'm Cyborg," he said grinning. I managed a weak smile then turned into a real smile.

"What is your name?" Starfire asked. I studied her-she was pretty and had green eyes.

"Uhh-" I started out. I didn't really feel like saying my name and it was partly because of everyone staring at me.

"_You can call her what you want to call her. But if it's mean-expect a beating!_" my kitten Hope said. I smiled and petted her soothingly until she purred. Nobody could hear her except for me-or so I thought.

"Then what do you want us to call her exactly?" asked a purple haired girl. She looked like someone to not mess with but I was curious then I realized something. I looked at Hope.

"_You gave her The Bond?_" I nearly screamed but still kept my cool.

"_She was going to attack me-_" Hope explained.

"_You what?_" I almost screamed glaring at Raven.

"I wasn't going to attack her! Geez! How come I'm the only one that can hear you guys? And what is, _The Bond_?" the purple haired girl asked.

"_First things first-" I said, "what's your name?_"

"Raven..." she answered.

"_Well Raven, it's something that cannot be explained easily like ice cream,_" I said.

"Well how come they can't hear you talk?" she was getting impatient.

"_Well since you're a beginner-_" I started.

"_Just look at the person or animal and start talking to them mentally. Observe_," Hope said. 'Raven' looked puzzled.

"_Hello everyone_," Hope said. They all jumped and I nearly threw my hand over her mouth. Then I remembered it was mental.

"_What are you doing?_" I asked Hope in a private bubble question.

"_Just watch_," she replied glancing at me.

"_Hope_-" I start out but someone cuts me off.

"What the heck is going on? I don't like weird, silent talk!" said an impatient, short green person. I opened my mouth to say something but Raven seemed to have read my mind.

"Beast Boy," she introduced. I nodded.

"Well..." I said kind of slurring my words together.

"Well, it's time we all hit the sack. Goodnight!" said the same black haired, masked boy leaving the room. I sighed.

"You just get some rest," a pink haired, blue eyed girl suggested gently. She was pretty and seemed nice. I nodded and smiled at her. She smiled back and few others followed her out the door. When everyone left except for Raven and Starfire, Raven stepped forward and was about to say something but Starfire beat her to it.

"What is your name?" Starfire asked once again. Not exactly the question I was getting at.

"Uhm, I'm not very comfortable saying it." I replied.

"Then what shall we call you?" She asked.

"Uhm. I don't know." I answered truthfully.

"Hmm. What are your abilities?" she asked me.

"Huh?" I asked not understanding.

"Your abilities," she repeated. She floated and then formed green energy balls in her hands. Ooh, powers.

"Umm..." I started out carefully.

"You do not have any?" she asked seemingly getting closer and closer to me. I opened my mouth to say something but then Raven set a hand on her shoulder and motioned for her to leave and Starfire floated out the door.

"Okay kid. Start talking," she said.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I said half lying.

"Okay first of all. Who are you? What are your abilities? And-" I cut her off.

"Whoa there. One question at a time!" I said motioning my hands back and forth. I could tell she was not used to getting this kind of treatment. It was kind of funny.

"I don't care what you call me-" I started out.

"_You can call her Volts-_" Hope suggested.

"Where'd you get that name from?" I asked her.

"_Your abilities_," she replied sweetly. I rolled my eyes.

"Very well," Raven said. "What are your abilities?"

"You'll find out soon enough. Tomorrow I'll be gone and then you can start your spying," I said. "Goodnight." Then I layed back down on the bed and pretended to fall asleep. She was about to push it but then she decided not to and left. I waited for an hour or two before I finally fell asleep.

**Sorry this chapter sucks! I'll make sure to write a better chapter! Read and Review!**

**~RidingtheRoughWaters**


	8. Answers Revealed

Running, Trust, and Hope

Chapter 8

"Volt's" POV

I woke up slowly, then too fast for my mind and body to process I sat up quicker than I should have resulting in a pounding headache.

"_Have a nice sleep?_" Asked a familiar voice.

"_Sure. Whatever. So when do we leave?_" I asked.

"You don't," Raven said as she walked in the doorway.

"Great. Just what I needed. The whole party and her crew following through the door," I said sarcastically even though it was only just her and you could barely hear her footsteps or when she spoke. She said nothing.

"What do you want?" I asked her.

"I want answers, and I want them _now_." She said stern and giving me a look that said, 'Talk or I'll beat it out of you.'

"Whatever. Ask away then," I said being the uncaring 13 year old I was.

"Why were you up there?" She asked.

"Hmm?" I wondered out loud half confused and wondering what she meant, and the other half just wanting to make her mad and annoyed. She gave me glare but I pretended not to notice and to all of a sudden take a notice in my fingernails, which right now were the least of my worries.

"How were you up there in the sky last night?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," I lied through my teeth.

"Then explain that!" Raven nearly screamed as she nearly thrusted my belt in my face with my hovercraft disc on it. I glared at her.

"It's my hovercraft," I said just slightly but still barely, BARELY lessening the glare on her.

"Too bad it's broken," She said as she threw it at me.

"What?" I cried looking at my belt, sure enough there was a scratch deep inside the disc. It would definitely cause a malfunction when I escaped this mad house. "Damn..." I cursed under my breath, just barely audible to anyone within the room's range of earshot. I looked it over and over.

"Wonder how you're going to leave now," She said real smug-like. I just moved my eyes up to look at her, just to see a smug looking, purple teen with an even smugger smirk upon her face. Oh how I wanted to smack it right off of there. Make her pretty little face cry..

I moved my face and looked back up at her and said, "I'll find a way. Don't you wait and worry!"

"Mmhm, sure." She said before walking out the door. The headache only got worse as it pounded everytime a pulse of blood ran through my brain. I face palmed myself but kept my hand there as I kept crushing my head.

"_Ugh! Don't worry I'll carry you out of here if I have to,_" Hope offered.

"_Thanks, but don't worry. We'll find a way out of here...even if I have to swim five hundred miles to get there_.."

Raven's POV

The little brat was annoying me. Hasn't the thing ever heard of manners-or respect? Ugh! I can't wait until she leaves. The sooner she leaves, the better. I had just settled down at my bed with a book when someone knocked on my door. I glared at the door and a barely audible monotone said, "Come in." It was Speedy.

"Hey Rae. It's time for breakfast. Gonna come?" My eyes just stared at him from just over the edge of my book.

"Kay. Be down there in a moment," I said in my usual monotone voice. He nodded and closed the door on his way out.

I put the book down after finishing a sentence or two, and walked out the door to the Main Room and to the kitchen area. A chorus of "Hey Rae," or "Morning" rang throughout the room. I only looked around and nodded. I made my herbal tea as Robin made his way over to me.

" Raven, have you talked to the new girl?" he asked me.

"Yeah, stubborn little bitch if you ask me," I said as I took a sip of my tea. Robin didn't look impressed but didn't move his gaze off of me.

"Try to find some more out about her. Can you do that?" Robin asked me once again.

" Whatever. But no guarantees. By the way, when can we ship her out?" I asked him a question this time.

"As soon as she talks," He said then walked away. I finished my tea and watched everyone else do stuff. I was just observing them. I got bored after a while and went to go and read in my room. I did for an hour or two, then got bored of the chapter I was on. I put it down and remembered that Robin needed me to talk to that-that..thing. I wasn't completely comfortable saying that "thing" was a person when she was a smart-ass for talking to us like that after we saved her dainty little hands from smush. I walked down the hallway to the infirmary where the girl was. She was still there, petting her kitty. She looked up and saw me. She immediately went from smiley with her cat to all frown-like.

"What do you want?" She asked her voice cold and icy.

"For you to talk. Boss says you can't leave until you talk," I said getting straight to the point. She rolled her eyes sarcastically saying, " Joy. So what do you want to know?"

"We know how, now we want to know why. Why were you up there? Don't you think for a second that it was dangerous, I don't know to be like five thousand feet up above in the air?" Raven asked me, arms crossed, obviously peeved at my decision.

"No, I do it all the time. It was your friend that shot the arrow. If he hadn't shot the arrow, I-"

"Don't blame this on Speedy! You know it was your choice to be up there in the first place. So what were you doing up there in the first place anyway?"

"I need to take a break and calm my thoughts. You know an escape from reality. What's yours? Meditating or reading?" I gasped. _How did she-?_

"_It's pretty easy to get to know people_," I said smirking.

"How do you do that?" She asked me.

"_Easy just look at the person and talk to them mentally_," Hope explained.

"It's really simple once you get the hang of it." I said.

"Easy for you to say," she said.

"Yeah. But that's what practice is for-to get better." I said. She nodded and asked, "_How_ are we able to talk mentally? What is it? Like some sort of psychic link?"

"You could say that. But you don't have to listen to what everybody thinks, you can just push it out of your head and ignore it. It's great when running or fighting. But there's also a catch-" I said.

"Figures," Raven said. I gave her a look saying, 'Don't interrupt me.' "Sorry." I nodded and continued.

"Not only is there a psychic link but there is also like a physical psychic link," I said.

"Continue please," Raven said. I nodded and continued on.

"It can bring you up but just as easily and very well may be your downfall. If I'm feeling stronger than I usually feel than you feel that way too," I said.

"I'm not following," she said confused.

"_Watch this_," I said mentally. I grabbed a sharp pen and closed my eyes readying for impact. I instantly for a small mere second jabbed the pen into the palm of my left hand and brought it back out.

"Ow!" I hissed.

"Why did you-ow!" Raven cried. She grabbed her left hand all of a sudden, looked at it for a few moments then looked at me.

"So if you get hurt, then I'm hurt too, right?" Raven said trying to understand what just happened. I nodded.

"But you're only hurt if you're close to me. It's a range of distance. The closer you are to me, the worse it is. Like if I'm hurt, the closer you are to me, the more it feels like the actual pain I'm feeling. The farther away you are, the less pain there is. But also the closer you are, the stronger the connection is to fight back; farther away makes the connection to hear, talk or listen to anothers' thoughts-the harder and less audible it is," I explained.

"Okay," she said processing and letting the new information sink in.

"Anything else you need to know?" I asked. She thought about it then shook her head.

"But we'll be keeping a close eye on you," she warned.

"You don't think I know that?" I smirked. She gave a small smirk but it lasted for only a mere two seconds before it faded away. She got up and was about to walk out the door before I called her back. She looked at me questionably.

"How am I going to get off the Tower if my hovercraft is disabled?" I asked.


	9. One Problem Down, Another To Go

Running, Trust, and Hope

Chapter 9

"Volt's" POV

"How will I get off the Tower if my hovercraft is disabled?" I asked.

She thought about it and then said, "I'll go get Cyborg. Be right back!" I started petting Hope again as I listened to her purr and waited for Raven to come back.

Raven's POV

"Cyborg?" I wondered out loud as I opened the garage door I saw two mechanical legs poking out from under the T-Car. They slid out to reveal a half mechanical man who happened to be one of my very best friends-Cyborg.

"Hey Rae! What's up?" He asked me happily as he got up. Speedy was in there too, as he polished his S-Cycle, which was basically the same thing as Robin's 'R-Cycle' but just yellow and an S on the side instead of an R.

"Hey," was all Speedy said as he smiled at Raven then went back to polishing.

"Notin' much Cy. Listen, Robin said the girl could leave as soon as I talked with her. So I talked with her. But now there's another problem standing in the way-" I said before Cy cut me off.

"She doesn't want to stay here does she?" He asked.

"What? No! She wants to leave just as much I want her to leave. But there's something wrong with her hovercraft and she needs help or something to help repair it so she can leave the tower. Because I doubt a 13 year old can swim 5 or ten miles to shore," I said. He stood there wide-eyed.

"Well, okay then. I'll see what I can do," Cyborg said as we both walked to the infirmary. When we got there, "Volts" was in her outfit that we found her in-A green layered shirt with black and pink striped sleeves, blue denim jeans, and sneakers.

"Oh, hey," Cyborg greeted. She gave a small smile as we walked in. The hovercraft was already hovering but she had to keep her hands out to keep it from doing something it shouldn't be doing. "So what are we looking at here?"

"Oh just a minor bug. The arrow had hit my hovercraft and-basically everything else is fine except for one minor but still very much required chip that controls my hovercraft when it goes from between disc and hover mode," she explained as she brought a small, dark piece of metal looking as though it was burned from her pocket, "Well, this is kind of minor but also very major as well. You see there's not an exact chip just like this. I had to custom make this myself." Cyborg took and looked it over with detail.

"Wow..such perfection and detail..You must be really good at this stuff aren't you kid?" Cyborg complimented.

"You could say that. But I need a whole lot more practice if I were to become the best," she said. Cyborg who was intrigued by the custom made chip looked over at her.

"You _created_ a _custom_ made chip! How is that not anywhere near the best?" He asked her. She just shrugged.

"I don't know. But I do know I still have a long way to go," was all she said. I didn't question it.

"So the chip is made out of silicon-" Cyborg started.

"with metal and gold conductors-" Volts continued.

"with some added platinum to the golden conductors," they both finished. _Whoa, BIG TIME tech-geeks!_ I thought.

"_I know I am!_" She smirked. Cyborg and Volts walked to his room to talk about it and form it. I on the other hand just went to my room and read my book in peace.

Volt's POV

Cyborg and I were in his room. His room was totally featured, updated and was just that amazing! It was a total tech laboratory and it was just awesome! Cyborg showed me a huge table with tons of drawers and even more technical stuff in it-it was so organized! He brought out a brand new silicon chip with no engravings in it or anything. Just a half-milimeter thick silicon chip was all it was. But I was going to turn into a masterpiece by the time I was done with it. Usually I would just use my technopath abilities but this gave me the opportunity to try it by hand-and I had never tried it by hand before, so it was a cool new experience for me.

Once I had the chip done, I was a like a squealing little girl who had done what parents would call a "big girl step" like baking a cake or something. Cyborg said I had a gift for this kind of stuff. I smiled really big at him when he said that, and even gave him a big hug.

Usually, I didn't-No, I DON'T do that kind of stuff but I was just that happy so I guess it can slip this time. I all of a sudden remembered I had to put the chip _in _my hovercraft. The only way I was going to do that was to use my what Hope called the other, my "_abilities_." Cyborg asked if I would need any help but I told him I was fine. I closed the infirmary door for just a moment as I activated my hovercraft, held out my hands before it exploded or malfunctioned and it was under my control. But it was harder. It needed this chip BAD, otherwise it would NEVER work again. I took off the top half of my hovercraft and then slowly with my mind put the chip in its proper place and put my hovercraft together. It was that easy that I didn't even need to think about it, it just comes that naturally to me.

I put my belt back on and walked back out, and was wondering where Raven was when all of a sudden I heard a voice. It made a shiver go down my spine.

"What are you doing up?" I looked around to see the so-called leader of the Teen Titans, Robin.

"Checking to see where the exit is," I said truthfully.

"You don't get to leave just yet," he said. I sighed. What else more could he want?

"Why not?" I asked him.

"You still need to give us some answers," Robin said.

"What else more could you want to know?" I asked.

" Follow me," he said coldly with no emotion in his voice. It gave me goosebumps. Oh, where was Hope when I needed her?


	10. Molested by a 'Hero'

Running, Trust, and Hope

Chapter 10

Volt's POV

Robin led me down a bunch of corridors, it had lasted so long that I couldn't tell where to turn and go in case I needed to escape. Finally, we got to a door and Robin opened the door and I walked in. Just as I took a step in, the door slammed closed behind me and the sound of a lock clicked in. The wind from the slam blew my hair forward and knocked the air out of me. There was a metal table, and a metal chair. On the table was a lamp that was turned on. I sat down on the chair. It was freezing. Then Robin came from a different door and closed it behind him. I gulped.

"Well, 'Volts' we haven't had a lot of time to talk now haven't we?" Robin said slyly.

"No, we didn't," I agreed, turning my head to the left a little so my right eye, my strong eye, would know his next move – if he dared make one that is. "Is that all? To just.. talk?" He was now pacing back and forth, and I feel his masked right eye on me. He suddenly turned and slammed his fist on the metal table. I was shocked. I hadn't realized I wasn't breathing until I felt a little light-headed. I took a deep breath.

"No. Talk is talk. I need _answers_." He said sternly.

"Well, what would you like to know?" I asked, trying to act naïve and innocent at the same time. But he already knew me all too well to know I was anything but that.

"Well, let's start off easy. What's your name?"

"Tina."

"Your _full _name, Volts," he said. He was ticked, but what about?

"_Tina_," I said through clenched teeth glaring at him. He decided to move on.

"Okay, _Tina_. How old are you?" He asked getting up and started pacing after awhile.

"Thirteen," I replied.

"Where are you from?"

"Nowhere." He stopped at this reply and turned his head to look at me.

"Nowhere? Where exactly is _nowhere_ ?" I shrugged.

"Nowhere. I don't have a home, I just jump around. I'm sure you did a bit of that in your own time," I replied. He gave me a look and went back to pacing. He stopped and faced the wall, opposite of me.

"Why are you here?" he asked.

"Huh?" I questioned, confused. Was this a trick question? "What do you mean?" He turned around, too fast for me to respond, and had me pinned to the wall. I struggled for him to loosen his grip or get off, but nothing worked. He was simply too strong for me.

"Why are you here!" He started to yell. If I wasn't scared before, I am now. I opened my mouth but nothing came out. "WHY ARE YOU HERE!" He yelled at me. I started to cry. "WHY ARE YOU HERE!" he yelled again. He was only scaring me more, and I only cried more. As he kept yelling at me and tightening his grip on me, I only got more and more hysterical. It wasn't too long until I couldn't feel my arms anymore. "WHY-" he started to yell again.

"_STOP IT!_" I cried. "Stop! Please! I'm begging you!"

"Why should I?" his voice louder than a statement but not as loud as a yell.

"You're..hurting.. me," I cried between the words from the pain and fear. He loosened just a tiny bit but it still hurt just as much.

"Why..are..you..here?" He asked again more quietly but still all the more threatening and intimidating.

"Stop it!" I heard a voice yell. It was a woman's. I felt the pressure of his hands take off and I collapsed on the floor as the feeling of my arms and the circulation of my blood fell back full force hurting for a moment. But just a moment. I looked up to see Robin the floor, being forced down by dark energy. I saw it came from Raven. I gasped seeing her _defending _ me. Most would think of it as obvious but I couldn't imagine having nearly anyone here actually defending me in a fight.

"Do you give up?" Raven asked.

"Never," Robin grunted. Raven pressed down her energy shield even harder.

"Now?"

"..No-", a snap of a bone cracked was heard and echoed throughout the room and me in Raven for a split-second glanced at each other in fear and shock but that didn't last longer than that.

"F-f-fine," he stuttered and grunted out then Raven let out. He lay on the ground motionless, just breathing inside and out. Raven took me out the door I came in with her arm around me. I clung onto her like a child is to her mother. A few tears spilled but there was no sound but there was the sight of a small girl shaking. We entered the Main Operations room, where nearly all the rest of the 'titans' hung out. Whatever they were doing were hushed and stopped once they saw Raven and the fearful, clinging child. A black, young lady with wings in a yellow and black suit and black boots walked up to Raven and I.

"Raven.. what happened? What's wrong?" she whispered thinking she could talk to Raven privately even though I was right _there_.

"Robin's what happened," Raven whispered back coldly with an equal-looking stare to match it. Then all of a sudden Robin came staggering in and leaned on where the sliding door slid and breathed there like as if just taking a step was an effort-taking struggle.

"You.." was all he could get out, and all you could hear from him as well. "You..you..you!" he kept saying repeatedly as he came walking awkwardly toward me. Raven turned so she was behind me but protecting me nonetheless. He pointed his smug little finger at me as he yelled, "You!" I stared at me, clenching my teeth, getting ready to fight if it came to the point. But I doubt he could take more than a few hits before collapsing completely.

"What do you want Robin? What did she ever do to _you_?" Raven nearly yelled.

"You..get out! Get out! _GET OUT!_" He yelled. I stood there shocked for a moment but didn't stand there like an idiot. I felt Hope was around so I ran for the door – a door. The nearest door I could find to get me out of here. I ran and ran down a whole bunch of corridors. Only getting more and more lost within the building. Before long, I found myself in a dark corridor that I could barely see my hand in front of my own face. All of a sudden I heard breathing behind me, breathing down hard on my neck. I took a step forward and turned around just in time to see a figure lashing out their arms as if to catch me but were too slow. I took a few steps backward as they took a few steps forward.

"You.." I heard him say. Robin. I gasped and fumbled over onto the cold, hard floor. He could have walked on top of me at the moment if he wanted to. I shrieked out like the little girl I was as he lashed out. I felt the sting as my flesh and clothing was ripped off and I screamed from the pain. He lashed out again and again. I was about to scream again, when he fell down and covered my mouth with his hand. The pressure of his body, bone-breaking and threatening to crush my ribs and my lungs with it.

"Now..now you'll get what you deserve.." he declared quietly into my ear. I could just imagine him smiling a crooked, evil smile. I felt a stab of pain as a knife – _something_ sharp as it pierced through the fabric of my shirt and through my skin, as if carving a masterpiece on my left shoulder blade.

"Don't worry.. I'll make everything better," he whispered. He stabbed the blade down even farther making me cry out in pain. But you couldn't have heard me. He muffled the sound of my own voice making it impossible for me to cry out for help.

He moved to my neck. He started kissing it, then after awhile he started sucking on my skin. Occasionally biting, knowing it would leave hickeys tomorrow – if I were even alive tomorrow. He licked my neck up and down clean, then slit my throat and leaving his own carving _in_ the right side of my neck. _Oh stop! Please stop this! Somebody! Help! _I cried mentally, out to Hope or Raven. _Please..please.._ He moved to my face and kissed my cheek and I could feel the sharpness of the blade as he moved this way and that. Not enough to cut, but he could have accidentally if he weren't so careful. He was just about to start into my jaw bone when I felt the pressure of his body on mine lifted off immediately. I took an immediate breath, breathing in and out. A tight pressure and a thrill of pain went throughout my whole body, but I couldn't scream. It would take too much air. I felt someone picking me up from the floor when I blacked out.


End file.
